Grandmother's True Love
by the.ash.tree
Summary: Sophie Sanders is the orphan teenage granddaughter of Kimberly Boggs Sanders. On her 16th birthday, the already lonely girl loses her grandmother. Determined to find out more about her grandmother's past, Sophie visits Kim's true love. Edward Sicssorhands


Yay, new fanfic… mmkay, so it's a bit intro the future, kind of like an epilogue to the story… the only characters I own are Sophie Sanders, Peter Logan, and… Lili Scissorhands… and some background characters… but not a lot really… yes, that's it!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

On the eve of her sixteenth birthday (Friday the thirteenth of October), at exactly three o'clock, Sophie Sanders caught a ride home from high school with her best friend Peter Logan as she did every day. But, unknown to the orphaned teenager, that day would not be normal… The pretty, green-eyed, dyed black haired, and purple painted nails birthday girl turned and waved to her friend before entering her house.

"Bye Peter! Remember, tonight at six is my sweet sixteenth!" the girl was giggling happily. The handsome seventeen-year-old boy waved back at her. His straight, platinum blonde hair waved in the breeze as he smiled wide.

"How could I forget, Soph? You know I'll be back here in half and hour!" Peter laughed. Sophie laughed as well and turned the doorknob, stepping into her Grandma Kim's house. She threw her keys into the dish next to the door.

"Hey, Grandma, I'm home!" she shouted. No response. Not unusual. Her elderly grandmother was probably just sleeping. Sophie plopped onto the paisley sofa in her grandmother's living room. She thought about her party. Not too big. Only her, Peter, and a couple of kids from school, plus her two awesome cousins. They'd all be sleeping in Sophie's basement. Well, they'd be 'sleeping'. Sophie remembered how psyched she had been when her grandmother graciously agreed to let Sophie's sweet sixteenth be a co-ed sleepover. Sophie rolled over on the couch and turned her mind to her parents. That night was the exact six-year anniversary of her parents' death. At exactly 11:45 pm six years earlier, Sophie's babysitter was called by the hospital, who explained that she had to get Sophie to her next of kin and drive her to St. August General. Sophie abruptly stood up and wiped her eyes on her lime green sleeve. That moment six years previous had changed her whole life, that last Friday the thirteenth of October. Sophie quietly whispered a promise to herself.

"This year… this year will be better… No tragedy. Just laughing." Sophie wandered down the hall to her room and looked up as her ceiling. It was covered in the graffiti of her and her friends, inside jokes and little cartoons. She looked at her closet doors and mirror, covered in her photography. She looked at the other walls, covered in records and signed posters. And finally, she looked at the back of the door to her room. On it was a huge poster of her parent's wedding photo, with a smaller picture of the three of them together at what looked like a zoo. Sophie then heard a car pull up to her house and a car door slam. She quickly ran to the front door and let Peter in.

"Hey Soph, why you crying?" he asked. She shook her head. Peter hugged her tightly. "Oh, I know why… Its okay Soph, this year will be better!" he said, trying to be cheerful. Just then, Kim Boggs Sanders walked slowly into the room.

"Oh, well, hello Peter…" she said, slightly dazed. "Nice to see you… How are you, dear?" Peter smiled at Sophie's elderly grandmother as he went to help her sit in her favorite rocking chair.

"Oh, I'm fine, Miss Sanders…" Grandma Kim glared at him. "I mean… Kim… Sorry, I always forget." All three people laughed. Sophie looked over at Peter and her grandmother. She really felt fortunate to have them. Looking over at them she realized how they were the most important people in the world to her. Peter had been her best friend since before either one of them could remember; and as for Grandma Kim, she was Sophie's savior. If it hadn't been for her, Sophie would have had to be put into foster care until she was eighteen, and she couldn't have born being separated from Peter. Sophie closed her eyes tight before sprinting around the room and spinning in circles before collapsing to the floor. She giggled and looked up at her confused grandmother and best friend.

"Oh, I'm just so happy, you guys! I mean, I'm sixteen years old, I have the greatest grandmother ever, the best friend a girl could ask for, and absolutely nothing to ruin my day!" Peter lay next to her on the floor. He smiled at her and she giggled. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing Soph… I'm just glad that you're so happy." Sophie smiled wide at Peter, barely containing her anticipation.

"Okay, let me just go over who's coming… Saiyuri, Lulu, Lily, Andrew, Connor, and…" Sophie paused to sigh. "Yuki…" Peter groaned and rolled his eyes. Sophie rolled her own back at him.

"God, is he all you ever talk about? Yuki… damnit" Peter rolled over to face away from Sophie. The girl looked utterly confused. The doorbell chimed cheerily and Sophie stood up and answered the door. Sophie's two cousins were there, smiling and carrying sleeping bags in their arms.

"Hey Lulu! Hey Andrew!"

"Hey Sophie!" Sophie smiled wide. She really loved her cousins. They were crazy. Lulu was only fourteen, with insane Haley Williams style hair. She was a true wild child. On the other hand, Andrew was seventeen and was fairly shy and tame. Well, with the exception of his clothes and lip piercing. As Sophie's cousins walked through the door, another car pulled into the driveway. Sophie's other best friend, Saiyuri, and her twin brother Yuki hopped out of the front seat while Peter's girlfriend Lily and the fabulous gay of the friend group, Connor, hopped out of the back. They all smiled and waved as Sophie giggled and held the door open. All of the teenagers paused to greet Grandma Kim before rushing down to the Sander's finished basement. Sophie was the last to enter, throwing a goodnight up the stairs to her grandmother. The girl turned around to face all of her closest friends crowding around a table with glass-bottled coke and all kinds of candy. Sophie took the time to study each of them, not wanting to lose the memory of all of them together, laughing in their circle. First was Connor, the flamer, the one she loved to shop with and whom she could always count on for a laugh. Then there was Lulu and Andrew, who two amazing cousins, total opposites, but best friends. After that came Lily, Peter's girlfriend, with light lilac hair and totally fake purple contacts. She was cuddling Peter, who looked like he would rather be anywhere than in Lily's arms. Sophie's smile grew softer. Peter… She used to love Peter… Not that she didn't, still, but she simply suppressed the feeling to the point where she was able to forget that she ever loved him in that way. That didn't stop her from feeling the kind of love between best friends. She looked next to Peter to see Saiyuri, the only person in the world who even came close to being as good a friend as Peter. Saiyuri loved her Japanese heritage, usually wearing traditional looking short kimonos. However, she could defiantly be found wearing the extraordinary cosplay costumes she made herself, almost exact replicas from the groups favorite animes. And finally she came to look like Yuki. He was perfect; exactly like the Yuki Sohma from her favorite anime **(A/N: I had to put that in there, I lurv Furuba!)** with silvery hair and purple eyes. They all knew he was a designer baby, and his parents had extremely weird taste. But it suited him to look so strange, because he was beautiful that way. Sophie had had a crush on him ever since he moved to the United States with his sister, the one and only Saiyuri. She watched as they all lined up their sleeping bags, arguing over who slept where. She let out a contented sigh. She firmly decided that she would defiantly have a good birthday.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I know it's a little short, but I promise I'll update soon! Eeee, I'm so excited! I am a huge Tim Burton fanatic…

And no, I haven't given up on my other story "The Princess of War". In fact, I'm almost done with the next chapter there. I just felt like writing something different, you know?

All right, well, R&R people! mwah Tschüs!


End file.
